1. Field
The present invention relates generally to near field communication and, more particularly, to improving coexistence of other communication signals in the presence of a near field communication transaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) promises to create a new paradigm of use for many cell phone users. What can be viewed as the confluence of RFID and cellular telephony will bring a number of new applications that vary from security applications, human interface applications, and payment services. With NFC, the cellular telephone becomes a magic wand that where you point, when you point, or at whom you point all tell the cell phone what it is intended to do.
The use of portable electronic devices and mobile communication devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Moreover, the demand for mobile devices that allow users to conduct contactless transactions is increasing. Near Field Communication technology (NFC) enables mobile devices to act as an electronic data transaction device. As one example, NFC can be used to perform contactless financial transactions such as those requiring a credit card. The user may select credit card information stored in the mobile device and perform contactless payments in a quick way by “tapping” or “waving” the mobile device in front of a contactless reader terminal. A reader terminal can read the credit card information and process a financial transaction. NFC can be coupled with an UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card) chip card used in mobile terminals in GSM (Global System for Mobile), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) or other networks to provide contactless payment transactions.
NFC technology on the other hand is being used in a wide array of applications including “fast-lane” payment at gas stations and supermarkets, for transit payments, and more. The mobile phone industry including governments have also moved forward in delivering services such as credit-card payments, Mobile Time Reporting, Smart Parking, Smart Theater for tickets with smart posters for information distribution, Information Tags in Restaurants for payment and ordering using hand-held devices, enabling Buses and Bus Stops with information and tickets, etc. This technology is already being used for services such as mobile ticketing and used to replace plastic credit and debit cards in consumers' pockets around the world.
One anticipated shortcoming, however, is that an NFC transaction will likely cause interference with the frequency-modulated voice signals that the user of the phone is hearing. Thus, there remains a need for a way to minimize the negative impact that an NFC transaction might have on the user experience of an audio telephone call.